


Docteur, n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse prendre?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fever, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Sexual Roleplay, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Son corps, par ailleurs, se sentait incroyablement déchiré : d’un côté il voulait seulement se laisser aller contre le matelas, dormir deux jours de suite et arrêter avec tout ce nonsense, et Kota sentait que c’était la chose rationnelle à faire.Bien sûr, il y avait l’autre côté. Ce qui répondait seulement à Kei, comme s’il était son maître.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Docteur, n'y a-t-il rien que je puisse prendre?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Docteur, n’y a-t-il rien que je puisse prendre ?**

Kota avait fait de son mieux pour résister.

Il ne s’agissait même pas de corps et esprit, car actuellement son esprit se sentait trop fatigué pour comprendre ce qu’il arrivait.

Son corps, par ailleurs, se sentait incroyablement déchiré : d’un côté il voulait seulement se laisser aller contre le matelas, dormir deux jours de suite et arrêter avec tout ce nonsense, et Kota sentait que c’était la chose rationnelle à faire.

Bien sûr, il y avait l’autre côté. Ce qui répondait seulement à Kei, comme s’il était son maître.

« Alors, Yabu-san, je crois qu’on devrait vraiment se concentrer sur vous faire aller mieux, vous ne croyez pas ? » dit-il, en montant à califourchon sur ses jambes et en les caressant. « Je veux dire, vous êtes un homme très occupé, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’être malade. »

Yabu gémissait, mais il ne fait rien pour l’éloigner.

« Tu as raison, Kei, je ne peux pas. C’est pourquoi je ne pense pas que… » il commença à dire, mais le plus jeune le fit taire.

« On est dans un environnement professionnel, Yabu-san. Bien que j’apprécie votre être amical, je crois que vous deviez m’appeler infirmière Inoo. »

Kota grimaça, et l’autre part de son corps prit complétement le dessus, en enfer le fait qu’il se sentait mal.

Il se souvenait vaguement le costume d’infirmière sexy que Kei avait porté pour Halloween quelques années auparavant, mais il ne rappelait qu’il était... eh bien, _tellement_ sexy.

« Infirmière Inoo, peux-je remarquer que j’ai une fièvre de trente-huit et vous m’avez déshabillé complétement ? »

Kei rit, il se baissa et caressa la poitrine de Kota d’une façon réconfortant.

« Bien sûr, Yabu-san. Sinon, comment pourrais-je vous examiner correctement ? » il hocha la tête, puis sans perdre plus de temps il mit une main autour du sexe de son copain, en le trouvant déjà très, très intéressé au jeu. « Vous devriez rester là et me laisser prendre soin de vous. Je suis une professionnelle, je ne ferais jamais rien d’inapproprié. Faites-moi confiance. » dit-il, en le caressant lentement, chose qui de l’avis de Yabu était pure torture.

« Tu n’es pas allé voir un docteur même pas une foutue fois dans ta vie, n’est pas ? » demanda Kota, frustré. « Te manque un certain réalisme. Ne m’est pas familier, la méthode avec laquelle tu essaies de me calmer la fièvre. »

Kei se releva, et il donna l’impression d’être offensé pour un moment, mais il se hâta de se remettre dans le personnage.

« Vous êtes brûlant, et je ne peux pas vous abaisser la température avant de me prendre soin de ça. » il serra la main autour de l’érection de Yabu, en le faisant siffler. « Sois heureux que je ne fais pas blagues sur _comment_ je pourrais te prendre la température. » bougonna-t-il, puis il s’abaissa et il prit l’érection de Yabu dans la bouche.

Yabu jura, il s’agita et…

Et bien sûr il n’allait non plus remettre en question les méthodes de Kei.

Il laissa que le plus jeune faisait ce qu’il voulait, il n’avait pas la force de faire quelque chose concret pour se joindre à la fête, et il décida qu’être malade lui donnait le droit de rester là et prendre ça. Kei pouvait s’amuser, s’il voulait.

Il ne savait pas si c’était la fièvre ou le fait que le costume était vraiment scandaleux, mais tôt sa main vola aux cheveux de Kei et le garda en place, tandis qu’il se rendit et jouit, en sentant le sang circuler tout vers l’entrejambe et la tête devenir incroyablement légère.

Il crut être sur le point de s’évanouir, quand il entendit Kei rire et se déplacer pour s’allonger à ses côtés.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Yabu-san ? » demanda-t-il, d’un ton doux, et juste un touche d’enrouement.

Qui, si Yabu avait été soi-même, l’aurait excité à nouveau.

Il ouvra les yeux, il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour le regarder.

« En effet, je me sens un peu mieux. » il sourit et s’efforça de s’approcher de lui pour l’embrasser. « Je suppose que le costume soit arrivé avec un peu de formation médicale. »

Kei agita la main et hocha la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Ces sont mes pipes qui sont magiques. » il grimaça, hautain. « Maintenant, il est temps que tu prennes une aspirine. Et je vais te faire de la soupe pour le dîner, tu as besoin de quelque chose de chaud si tu veux te rétablir. »

Kota se plaignit, il saisit le duvet et s’enveloppa dedans.

« Tu sais, je crois que j’aimais le plus l’infirmière Inoo. » commenta-t-il.

Kei se leva et commença à enlever le costume ; à la moitié il se retourna, en lui lançant un coup d’œil malicieux.

« J’en suis sûr. » dit-il, doux. « Souvenez-vous de moi la prochaine fois que vous serez malade, Yabu-san. Je suis toujours heureux d’offrir mes services à mes patients préférés. »

Kota respira profondément, encore en essayant de négocier avec la partie de son corps qui dépendait complétement par la volonté de Kei.

Et ensuite il se dit qu’il aurait dû prendre une douche froide, dans le cas où la fièvre décidait de l’abandonner avant que les choses devenaient _réellement_ intéressantes.


End file.
